


Convolutions

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Timeline, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/F, Foe Yay, Gen, Goddesses, Honor, Implied Femslash, Inspired by Fanart, Intrigue, One Shot, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I’m not here for any formalities.”





	Convolutions

"So you're the legendary warrior, the one who trained Cu Chulainn? I'm impressed to see you here, in my chambers of all places."

Scathach looked down at the woman before her, the one named Medb. She was soft, but she wasn't human. "Yes, and you must be the Eternal Lady, I presume," The warrior said, steadying her grip on her spear.

"It seems my reputation precedes me." Medb flicked her eyes up to Scathach's. The goddess smiled and reached out, touching the warrior's cheek. "I know I'm beyond human, but I can be quite generous, when I want to. You don't have to be careful with me."

Scathach knelt down before her. Medb then moved her hand down to the warrior's shoulder, giving her a gentle tug. "I'm not here for any formalities, Medb, nor should I be so quick to judge any transgressions at this point. You're an otherworldly creature, and I fought in the Land of Shadows."

"That is close to godliness, one might say." The Eternal Lady replied, her curiosity peaking.

Scathach nodded, setting down her spear next to her person. "I take pride in my fighting skills, and you should know, if we do fight someday, I won't hold back."

Medb gave the warrior a coy smile. "I never expected anything else from you." She then leaned in and kissed her, gently nipping at her bottom lip.


End file.
